


Recurrences

by rei_c



Series: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Gyre [7]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Even Balem, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Series, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy</i> says this about Recurrences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recurrences

**Author's Note:**

> For [Cloudlake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake)'s request and with thanks for all the comments :)

_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ says this about Recurrences: _Genes are very strange. So are most Recurrences though it's not really their fault. Look, just -- be cautious. Especially if there's family involved. Families are strange, too._

What it doesn't say is that the Recurrence of Seraphi Abrasax got so tired of Seraphi's children thinking of her as their mother that she had her Skyjackers kidnap them, bring them to Earth, and stand with guns to their heads as they each wrote out ' _Jupiter Jones is not my mother_ ' five hundred times. 

It's the most Seraphi thing she's ever done.


End file.
